


Дорогие гости из Англии

by Firesong



Series: Puzzle pieces for Mr. Riddle [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маги живут не только в Англии, но в каждой стране свои законы. Каникулы на курорте можно совместить с обучением не самым стандартным вещам, но как на это посмотрят местные? Да, собственно, вот так...<br/>Развлечения английских гостей глазами магической СБ США.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогие гости из Англии

**Author's Note:**

> Время и место действия: где-то в США, год примерно 1974

Тишину разорвал резкий пронзительный писк, почти на грани ультразвука. Двое дежурных Департамента Надзора за Безопасным Применением Магии переглянулись - один негромко выругался, второй спустил ноги со стола - оба подобрались, готовые в любой момент сорваться с места, но остались сидеть. У них в смене еще стажер, вот пусть и работает, десять минут задержки сейчас могут, конечно, превратиться в лишних полчаса зачистки потом, но парню надо учиться.  
Стажер, отлично понимавший, чего от него ждут, еще на первой секунде сигнала отбросил учебник, и сейчас сосредоточенно водил палочкой над верещащим детектором. Старшие одобрительно переглянулись - над головой мальчишки висел не один, а целых два пергамента, на одном из которых выстраивался график колебаний, а второй покрывался рядами цифр. Виртуоз, ничего не скажешь - ради быстрого получения информации можно и писк потерпеть.  
Секунд через тридцать ("долго! сказать потом, что в идеале время диагностики необходимо сократить вдвое!") стажер - вовсе и не мальчишка, а молодой мужчина, просто еще и месяца не проработал - в последний раз провел палочкой над детектором, заглушая сигнал тревоги.  
\- Резкий пик в Джексон-Хоул, Вайоминг. Тип... неизвестен, - стажер несколько поколебался, - общий профиль некоторых участков похож на ритуальную магию и магию крови, но комбинация какая-то странная. Источник точечный, неподвижен, плотность магглов на участке высокая...  
Один из дежурных при первых же словах вписал соответствующий запрос на карточку справочной, и сейчас хмыкнул, читая ответ.  
\- Это у нас горнолыжный курорт, вот тебе и высокая плотность... - он бросил многозначительный взгляд на коллегу и оба незаметно расслабились - не до конца, но на сжатые пружины они уже не походили.  
\- Рождество, - непонятно с чем согласился второй. - Говоришь, странная комбинация неизвестного типа? Дай-ка мне сюда циферки, - второй пергамент подплыл к нему, - а сам проверь, не наблюдалось ли в том районе активности инкубов... скажем, в последние сутки.  
Стажер кивнул и перешел к другому детектору. Оба старших дежурных склонились над пергаментом и почти синхронно хмыкнули.  
\- Пора это безобразие в справочники типовых воздействий заносить, - уже секунд через пять рассмеялся один из них. - "Неизвестная комбинация, включающая следующие последовательности с вариациями: игнорировать". Ну что, парень, нашел?  
\- Да... - в памяти устройства действительно осталась отметка об активности инкуба часов восемь назад - низкоуровневая, вмешательство скорее всего не потребовалось. Но стажеру почему-то казалось, что эти подробности уже не актуальны. Старшие снова переглянулись.  
\- Они?  
\- Они. Расслабься, парень, никто никуда не мчится. Это наши... дорогие гости из Англии, досье номер... - в воздухе появился ряд светящихся символов. - Отправь запрос, почитай для общего образования. Заодно подшей туда свои данные, - лист пергамента поплыл по воздуху обратно. - Выведены из-под контрольного наблюдения, у них проколов не бывает. Надо, что ли, и правда шефу намекнуть - пусть их в учебники вносят, реальная практика для молодняка будет.  
\- Да кто они такие-то? - рискнул спросить стажер. Досье - это само собой, но по словам старших начинало казаться, что таинственные "они" - это служебная легенда, а легенды в досье не подшивают. - И чем они таким занимаются? Даже у некромантии и дуэлей пики ниже, а частота...  
\- Чем они занимаются... Вся СБ третий год пытается расшифровать их показатели, можешь присоединяться. В библиотеке есть два ящика материалов, запрос "наши английские друзья". Но если тебя интересуют несущественные детали, то это один англичанин из древнего рода учит своего подопечного инкуба "магии, которую не проходят в школе". Ну, в школе у них вообще ничего стоящего не проходят, это всем известно, но, что хуже, в нашей академии такого "не проходят" тоже, а его разговорить не получится. Мы проверяли. Впрочем, закрываются они классно - на вспышки такой силы мы поначалу к ним по пять раз в день прыгали, но все было чисто. Ненужных свидетелей у них не бывает никогда, нужным они потом корректируют память сами, так что через пару лет мы их вообще проверять перестали - и нам работы меньше, и им спокойней. Так что сейчас время от времени кто-нибудь просто заскакивает в гости - для отчетов.  
\- А при чем здесь Рождество? Йоль? Это ритуалы, связанные с Кругом Года?  
Один из старших укоризненно прищелкнул языком.  
\- Не Йоль, парень. Я похож на идиота, путающего яйцо с яичницей? Сказал же - Рождество. Этот его инкуб еще в школе учится, а к нам они регулярно приезжают на каникулы. Мы им и паспорта постоянные сделали, по дружбе. Маггловские, США. Чего им каждый год с визами путаться...


End file.
